


A Tendency to Tease

by Lilliana_Isnt_Writing



Series: Krakenverse [2]
Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Gen, HMS Hotspur, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tentacles, krakenverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliana_Isnt_Writing/pseuds/Lilliana_Isnt_Writing
Summary: During the finest summer in human memory, Bush and Hornblower strive to keep Hotspur amused.(Podfic of Sangunity's fic, "A Tendency to Tease.")
Series: Krakenverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759810
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	A Tendency to Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Tendency to Tease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883555) by [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13KwWJ6EjpNxr8z_mzmQGLVjMiW3Pn5eF/view?usp=sharing)

Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
